


What he doesn't know

by Hancocks_Freakshow



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cheating, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hancock was only mentioned, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hancocks_Freakshow/pseuds/Hancocks_Freakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oops MacCready is just too hot and charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, I hope you enjoy it!

If anyone would have told Isabel that’d she be in her knees in front of her boyfriends best friend an hour ago she would have thought you were insane. Yet here she is, MacCready looking down at her with a devilish smirk on his face. In a grimy ally on her mission to find nukes for the Brotherhood.   
His fingers run through her curly red hair sweeping a few strays out of her face. “Come on sweetheart, what Hancock doesn’t know won’t hurt him” he looked down at her with half lidded eyes his voice was low and smooth, very different from Hancock's gravely rough voice that drives her crazy.   
“I uh, guess you’re right. You better not fucking tell him or I’ll have your head MacCready.” God he’s charming and virtually hypnotic. “Oh princess,” he balls his fist in her hair and pulls her head closer to the tightness in his pants “you can trust that this will stay between you and me” and he flashes her that mischievous smirk again.   
She looks up at him with big blue eyes and a slight smile on her face when she trails her hands up his thighs to his hard encased erection. She runs her hands over him ever so slowly teasing a low moan out of his slightly parted lips his hips bucking instinctively into her hand.   
“That’s it baby girl, take it nice and slow.” She could hear the smirk in his voice and his words sent a shiver through her. Her hands quickly work at his belt and fumbles with the button and zipper of his pants. She placed a few hot open mouth kisses at the place where is pants met his body before pulling them down his erection springing free. Of course he would go commando.   
He was well endowed that’s for sure, not as long as Hancock but still up there and just as thick, maybe even thicker. The sight made her mouth water. His smooth tip glistening and dripping with precum. A beautifully thick vein that weaves down his long shaft. She moves her parted lips close to his throbbing cock, close enough that MacCready can feel her hot breath against him causing him to gasp softly and grip a fistful of her cherry hair and pull roughly.   
“Watch it MacCready,” she teased. “Sorry sweetheart, a lot of built up…tension. It’s been awhi-,” she cut him off as took his tip into her mouth swirling her tongue around tasting his tangy precum on her tongue. His fist tightens in her hair bucking into her mouth. “Fuck, yes sweetheart just like that” he groans. This is the first time she's heard him curse without correcting himself, and she loved it.   
She takes more of him into her hot, wet mouth, covering her bottom teeth with her tongue and her upper ones with her lips. The weight of him on her tongue causes her to moan sending vibrations through his erection and a gasp through his lips. He brings his other hand to her hair gripping it just as tight has his other fist and starts rhythmically thrusting his hips with gasps and whimpers with each thrust.   
Isabel relaxed her throat as best as she could to relax her gag reflex so he can thrust deeper on oh did he take that opportunity thrusting so he was completely buried in her mouth. He held her there enjoying the convulsing of her throat around him.   
She was looking up at him breathing deeply through her nose as best as she could though her lungs burned for air and she licked the underside of his cock. The sight of her looking up at him could have made MacCready burst down her throat right there if he didn't want to make this last.   
He finally let her up with a low groan and she took deep gasps in coughing. When she finally gained enough oxygen she took him back into her mouth. “Do you, ahfuck, mind if I fuck that pretty little throat of yours princess” he stroked her hair kindly for the first time since this has started. She gives him an approving look and moans around him relaxing her throat once more.   
“Good girl” He’s starts bucking his hips each time bottoming out inside her throat. She whimpers from his praise and her own built up sexual tension making her panties soaked. Soon MacCready starting feeling the tell tale sign of his orgasm building in his abdomen, and he picked up the pace. His toes curled in his boots and his grip tightens in her hair "I... Ah.. I'm gonna..." Before he could finish his warning he bottomed out in her mouth and emptied himself in the back of her throat.   
Isabel gagged and tried her best to swallow his whole load. He pulled out of her mouth with a string of saliva and his cum connecting to his tip and her tongue. He let go of her hair soothing her with gentle fingers in her hair and wait till the both caught their breath to speak. She stood up and wiped her mouth as MacCready stuffed himself back into his pant.   
MacCready chuckled and pat her shoulder "Hancock wasn’t kidding when he said you give amazing head." Isabel scoffed, fixing her hair. "Why do you two talk about that?" He shrugged and smirked "Just came up." She rolled her eyes and picked up her gear and gun off the grimy floor. "You owe me later," She said with an obvious smile in her tone. "Got it." He said following behind her as she started walking to actually find the nukes for the Brotherhood, very distracted by her arousal now. 'Thanks MacCready' she thought to herself trying to push the thought in the back of her mind.


End file.
